Shadow
by JoyfulJackie
Summary: Summary- Troy and Gabriella are the most perfect couple. Until they went missing after a car crash sophomore year. Now Chad and Sharpay have to find them in Shadow Land and rescue them. Will they rescue them or will they stay in Shadow Land forever?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Troy and Gabriella are the most perfect couple. Until they went missing after a car crash sophomore year. Only two people believe that there still alive somewhere. Chad Danforth Troy's best friend since kindergarten and Sharpay Evens Gabriella's best friend. Every so often they would see Troy and Gabriella's shadow walking through the walls at East High. When they told their friends they thought they were crazy. Were they crazy or just want their friends back? All of a sudden in their dreams they would come and tell them to rescue them and find them in a place called Shadowland. They knew they had only one option go find them or let them stay in Shadowland forever. Sharpay and Chad went off looking for Troy and Gabriella's shadow through the night. Will they rescue Troy and Gabriella in time or will they be stuck in Shadowland forever?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella's POV**

_Two years earlier_

It was a lovely morning Troy and I walked down the halls of East High. I loved it there I had a lot of friends and a loving boyfriend. It was almost Troy's birthday

and I was going to take him some where special. As we walked in holding each other hands Mrs. Darbus was talking about how cell phones should be banned

from school completely. I took my seat by Monique Coleman, my best friend, as always but she was to busy talking to Chad Danforth, her boyfriend and Troy's

best friend. I sat there looking out the window it was a warm day and almost Spring. The bell rang and I jumped it woke me from my daydream and everyone

looked at me with a strange .I walked over to Troy talking with Ryan Evens, Sharpay's twin brother. Troy walked me to my class and told me he will see me at

lunch. We walked off but blond headed Sharpay blocked our way. " Gabby can you do something for me? "please just this one thing." she said with that cute

face. " Ok Sharpay what is it? "and I better not be late to my next class" I said with an attitude. "You won't I promise just give this to your next teacher ok" she

said with a smile on her face. " ok I will give her this is there anything else?" I questioned. " no thats it thanks toodles." I finally reached my classroom and sat

down I waved to Troy and he left. The day pasted by so slow. All of us went to our normal hang out. It was in Sharpay and Ryan's huge house we loved going

there just to hang it was always full of snacks and everything you can imagine to do at a party. Monique sat on Chad Sharpay sat on Zeke and I sat on Troy's

lap we all were such best friends. I had to leave in three hours because off the homework my teachers gave me. I said good-bye and walked out the door. But

Troy ran after me he didnt want me to leave so he kept on following me like a little puppy dog. I finally turned to see what he wanted. " ok Troy what do you

want I said. "You" he said cutely. "I need to finish my homework then call me later". "No I want you now" he whined. fine sneak in the balcony later and well go

to Sharpay's again are you happy now." I said with a smile. "Yes thats all I wanted." As we promise he came through the balcony as always because he didnt

want to bother my mom. "ok only a little while ok I need to get home before ten thirty" I said very clearly. " yeah yeah I know now come on before your mom

comes." helping me out the window. are you still sacred off my mom Troy?" "No I'm not" he said and I knew he was lying. We went out and had such a fun

time he did have me back a minute before ten thirty. He kissed me then left out the balcony. The next day was Troy's birthday I had so many things planned

for him. I couldnt wait to get to school. As I arrived he was standing by his locker with Chad. " hey look its Gabby" he said pointing at me. "Happy birthday

Troy" they kiss untill Mrs. Darbus passes by. " this is a hallway not a kissing booth"" yes Mrs.Dabus': we said in unison. "So what did you get for my

birthday" he said with a big smile. " oh nothing" I said with a mysterious look. " how dare you Gabby its my birthday" he said with a sad face. "You know I

would never forget" I said giving him a present. "Thanks Gabs I love you so much you know that right." " I know I love you so much" I said hugging him tight.

the bell rang and interrupted our special moment. We headed down the halls smiling like nothing can happen to us. It was finally seven and we went out for my

special plans. We went in and he was so surprised that I can afford this place. "Gabby how can you afford this place?" looking amazed. " I saved up for

months just for you" I said. "Thank you I appreciate you doing this for me" he said hugging me. "well I guess I need to save up for your birthday too." "yeah you

better" I said with a giggle. We had our dinner walked around the park starring at each others eyes holding hands he finally leaned over to kiss me. It was love.

That night was very special and memorable. We finally decided to go home he was going to sneak in my balcony and stay over for a while. We got in his brand

new Range Rover he got for his birthday and drove off. We reached a light and stopped the light changed and we speeded off but a bright shiny light came right

at us a loud boom happened I didnt know what happened or what was going on all I remember was a bright light and a flash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it I know its very short but next time I will make it longer I promise

XOXO Jackie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Flashback**_

It was dark and I couldnt see anything. I finnally looked over and saw Troy lying beside me. I couldnt really tell if he was there or not. It seemed like he was

fading and became very pale like a ghost. I looked down at my hands and saw I was too fading. I couldnt really speak but I tried.

"Troy what happened?' I couldnt speak anymore.

He looked at me and said "I dont know Gabby I dont even know whats happening to us now."

We started to disappear after he talked. A few minues before a white light blinded us and then poof its like we were gone.

_**Presen**_**t**

Everyone was at lunch.

"I cant believe that they have been gone for two years today" Taylor said.

"I know its sad." Kelsi said sympatetcally.

Sharpay was quiet she is always like this on that day. She mostly doesnt talk anymore. She gave up her dream to star in Hollywood. She has been depresed

and didnt like to talk to everyone. Her brother even tried to cheer her up but nothing. Ryan even wanted to quit his dream but Sharpay wouldnt let him.

"Shar do you want to eat something?" Ryan said while handing her a plate.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." she sighed.

"Are you ok." Kelsi said while rubbing her back.

"Yeah I just dont feel good today."

Everyone knew why but didnt want to say anything or she wil be more upset. Chad was the same way but usually he has been himself exepect for today. No

one can blame him he lost his best friend on this day and to think it was his birthday. Sharpay stood up and left. No one knew where she goes anymore. But

one person did. Chad. It was to Gabby's locker. Chad stood up to follow.

"Where you going Chad" Ryan asked.

"I might go shoot hoops or something."

He left and nobody wanted to ask why he was like this. Since Troy's locker was right net to Gabriella's he might find Sharpay there.

"Why did this have to happen." she said looking up at the celing.

She began to cry she was misrable losing her best friend in a car crash who wouldnt be.

"Sharpay dont cry" Chad came over to hug her.

"Why did I have to lose her my best friend its senier year we were going to go get prom dresses three months before Prom."

"We made a promise to go and have our dreams guys with us." she admited.

"I know but you can still do that go with Taylor she will be happy to go." Chad said letting go of her.

"No I am not going I rather be at home than go." She sunk down to the floor.

Then out of no where Troy's Shadow passed by.

"Lets go shoot some hoops Chad."

Gabriella's Shadow came too.

"Come on Sharpay we need to get our dress rememeber our promise."

They grabed each others hand and ran off together.

"Chad am I crazy right now or did I just see." she stoped.

"No no your not I think I am.

They got up and looked down the hallway where they ran off.

"Maybe we didnt get enough sleep last night." Chad said still looking.

"Maybe your right come on we need to get to class."

In the midlle of class Sharpay asked to go to the restroom but instaed went to her locker. She got her books and was about to leave when Gabriella appeared

right in front of her. Sharpay screamed but no one heard her.

"I must be crazy". she said out loud.

"No your not silly" Gabby said with a giggle.

"Why are you here" she asked.

"I need you to help me." she said calmly.

"Help you" she repeated.

"Why?.

"I need you to get me out of Shadowland."

"What's that" she said puzzled.

"A place where people go when there not yet ready to die." she said.

"but the crash."

"Yeah we werent ready please help" she begged.

"But how do I do that?"

"I have to go now bye."

"Wait" Sharpay shouted.

You can only hear her vocie fade off.

"Find my shadow." Gabriella disappered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope it was long enough and you enjoyed it

Please review and tell meif you like it.

XOXO Jackie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the last part of the day and Chad had P.E or basketball pratice either one. He was the last one in the locker room. Everyne had left but he stayed behind

to pratice a little more. He had become captain but wasnt happy about it. Coach Bolton treated him like a son too. He sat there thinking what Troy would be

doing right now if they were together. But then Troy appered he was in his basketball uniform.

"I asked you earlier dont you want to shoot hoops with me."

"I thought you." he couldnt speak after 2 years he is seeing his best friend.

"looks like you saw a ghost."

"But your here I thought you were." he didnt want to say it.

"Dead no I'm still here I went to a place called Shadow something I dont know Gabby remembers the name."

"Gabby is here to."

"No she went to look for Sharpay I dont if she found her yet we dont know your classes anymore."

"So you mean you can come to people whenever you want."

"No its more complicated than that we have to spend two years staying there then we can choose one person each who we want to see and I picked you."

"so you mean you chosse me instead of your family."

"yeah because you believe in me my parents gave up two months after the crash and you didnt."

"Gabby didnt choose her family."

"No because her mom didnt believe she died she just thought she ran away with me because someone told her that I got Gabby pregnant."

"so she is"

"No just a silly rumor that got out."

"so lets go play some basketball."

"I cant I have to go now."

"why do you have to"

"I wasted my time talking to you."

"Troy will I see you again."

"Yeah you will and remember to help us get out of this place."

"Wait how do I do that" He started to fade away.

"Follow my shadow"

Then he disappered.

"What just happened to me?"

He got up to see if anyone was there but only him.

"Sharpay" he said loudly.

"I need to find her."

He went all over the school until he found her she was studying in the library very unusual for her. She wanted to be like Gabby she got in to her studys and

got staright A's she didnt focus on her acting carear even though she was very good.

" Sharpay" he yelled in the library.

"Mr. Danforth this is a library quiet please" the librian said.

" yes ma'm."

"Chad what are you doing here. Sharpay asked.

"Did Gabby come to see you."

"Um no why do you ask?" she said hesitating.

"Ah she didnt find you Troy said she waas looking for you."

"Troy said what now."

"Troy met me he was talking with me he told me he wanted to find us."

"Ok she did find me and told me to help her out of Shadowland."

"So thats the name of the place Troy didnt know the name."

"Well what do you think we should do Chad?"

"I think we should find them and help tem out of that place."

"But how do we do that."

"We need to find there shadow and follow it to where ever that place is."

"Ok we would need a plan lets do some research."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its a little short but I just felt like writing today and I will try to get Chapter 4 out by today or tommorrow.

Hope you like and please review :)

XOXO Jackie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a few weeks after there little visit. Everybody didnt see much of Chad and Sharpay. They usually spent their time in the library searching for anything

they can find to help them. Sharpay found a book that will might help them.

"Hey Chad what about this one?" she held it high.

"Let me see that" Chad grabed it from her hands.

The tittle was _The Ins And Outs Of Shadowland_.

"Wow maybe this is what we needed all along." Chad said with a grin.

"Did you find this in the fiction or the non-fiction section Sharpay?"

"I found it over there by the newspapers." I pointed towards the window.

"I guess lets go check it out from the library." Chad said while leaving Sharpay behind.

"Hello we would like to check this out."

"Ok library card please." the librarian said.

"Here you go." she handed it to the lady.

We stood there while she scanned the book countinously.

"Um where did you get this book?" she questioned.

"We got it by the newspapers."

"Well its not in our system so I need to check different areas to find it."

About five mintues later she came back.

"Well its not in any other library in this district so you can stay here and read it or you can by it for twelve dollors."

"We would like to buy it" Sharpay said while pulling out her pink walet with flowers and diamonds on it.

"Chad we have the book come on you can come to my house to read it."

Sharpay was happy that she found something that might find Gabriella and Troy. They got in her pink convertable mustang and drove off.

"Did you get this custom made or something Sharpay."

"Yeah daddy got it for me on my sixteenth birthday,why do you ask?"

"Its just that I never seen a pink car like this before."

"Duh because no one has one like this it was specialy made to what I like."

Sharpay was in a good mood nothing made her mad even her brother didnt annoy her by his dance music blasting from the studio. She was skipping through

her house humming her favorite tune from the latest broadway star.

"Sharpay we really should read the book now if we want to save them." Chad said through the doorway"

"Hold on I'm getting snacks for us." she dumped the chips in the bowl.

"Ok now I am ready you can start reading now."

She was becoming her old self again the annoying pushy self. Her brother was happy to see her like this but not really because of the things he had to do for

her now.

The first chapter read _"How do you get in Shadowland"_ something cause you to become seriesly injured for example: fallin from a high place, a coma and a car

accident. All of these can cause you to fade away to Shadowland.

"So thats how they got there because they almost died in the crash.

"Yes Sharpay but I really need to get home its getting late I will see you tomrrow."

**Sharpay's POV**

I watched him walk away and then I read the first chapter. I didnt really like reading so after that I fell asleep. It was like I fell into a very deep sleep.

_"Hey Sharpay" Gabby said in ny ear._

_"What are you doing in my dream?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you and I miss you."_

_"You can come into my dream whenever you want"_

_"Yeah so I see you found the book we left you"_

_"Thats why it wasnt in the system because you placed it there and made me pay for it."_

_"Yes I wanted you to help us and you are rich you can afford it and so we can get out of here so we can do our favorite thing."_

_"Shopping" they both said in unison._

_"Well your the one who got me into it."Gabby said with a giggle._

_"Its nice seeing you but where are we?"_

_"Were in the park I cant believe you forgot where we used to hang out."_

_"No it doesnt look like the park its more darker."_

_"Your in Shadowland thats why" she said very quietly._

_"Its the same town but very dark and lonely me and Troy even go to East high everyday but you guys are not there because you not here."_

_"Thats why you see our shadows at East High because were there with you but in Shadowland anywhere we are and you are you can see our shadow too." _

_"So I can go everywhere there with you right."_

_"Yeah why? she said looking at me strange._

_"Then lets go to the mall."_

_"Your right lets go." we skipped off together._

_After we went in our favorite store and bought things we went out to get something to eat but we started to fade away._

_"Whats happening Gabby?"_

_"Your going to wake pretty soon."_

_"I dont want to wake up I am having so much fun with you again."_

_"You have to go to school but I had fun too its the best time I ever had."_

_"Bye Sharpay." she said waving to me._

_"Bye Gabby," I waved back._

I woke up I couldnt believe the dream I had. I was sad but at the same time I wasnt depressed anymore. I hung out with my best friend again and that made

me so happy. I got ready for school and left with Ryan.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you like it and think its long enough.

Please Review!

XOXO Jackie


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We got to school just before the bell rang. I didnt see Chad in the hallway like I usually did. I went to homeroom Mrs.Darbus was talking to Kelsi when I

passed I waved to them and they waved back to me.

"Sharpay can I ask you something please." Mrs Darbus called from the front of the room.

"Yes Mrs.Darbus." I walked over to her.

"Did you want to consider jioning you brother in the spring musical we start in three weeks."

"Maybe I dont know yet if I do decided you will be first to know."

"Ok Sharpay but you will be missed on the stage.

_**Flashback**_

_East High presents Sharpay and Ryan Evans performing "Bop to the Top." The performance went great we didnt make a mistake. I present the award to the _

_Evans for outstanding performance and talented acting skills._

_**end**_

I sat down and everyone looked at me I had no idea why. I checked to see if something was wrong but nothing. I asked Taylor why they were looking at me

werid.

"Sharpay did you know that your smiling today." Zeke told me.

I forgot all about my boyfriend Zeke he must of felt abanded from me.

"Zeke arent you upset with me I havent even talked to you for a long time."

"No I would never be mad at you I understand what your going through and I want to be supportive."

"Wow your really sweet Zeke" I went over to hug him.

"I havent seen you so happy like this for two years" Taylor said to me.

I was happy just because of that dream I spent with Gabriella. I didnt know were Chad was by this time he was seating next to Taylor. I wonder if he just didnt

want to go to school but he has a perfect attendance and he didnt seem sick yesturday when I saw him. I would text him but I dont want to risk getting

detantion today or getting my phone taken away but Mrs.Darbus has been felling sorry foy me these past days.

**With Chad**

_"Man where am I?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Troy was standing in front of me._

_"I dont know I think I am sleeping." I was sleepy._

_"I guess maybe your just dreaming of being here with me." Troy said seating next to me._

_"Where is here?" I asked looking around._

_"Were in Shadowland I remembered the name this time." he said proud of himself._

_"But I thought this was the school it looks like the school."_

_"Shadowland East HIgh everything is the same but dark and glommy." he said sadly._

_"School I forgot how do I wake up." I asked Troy_

_"Like you normaly do." he said back_

_"Ok bye Troy" I started to wave and fade away._

_"Bye Chad good luck." Troy waved back._

I woke scared half to death. I needed to get to school. I grabed whatever clothes I could find and ran out the door.

**At School**

**Sharpay's POV**

"Hey Chads here." Jason called out.

He didnt look good. I didnt know if he was sick or something. He sat down next to me and wispered in my ear.

"Meet me by Gabby's locker in 5 minutes." he said strangely.

"Ok I will." I said back.

Class was almost over and he asked to go to the nurse but on his way out the door he winked at me and I knew that was the signal.

"Mrs. Darbus can I go to the restroom please?"

"Yes Sharpay please come up to the front."

I walked out going towards her locker it was very quiet. My heels made such a loud noise I never knew they were loud enough to hurt my ears. I walked quietly

there he was standing there sad and lonely.

"Whats wrong Chad?" I said coming closer.

"I saw Troy earlier I was in Shadowland that means I was dead." Chad said worried.

"No I was there too last night Gabby came for and we went shopping at the mall it was fun thats why I'm happy today because of my dream."

"So Troy was just visiting me I wasnt suppose to stay. he loked up at me

"Were both here arent we." I said reasuring him

"Ok I guess Sharpay it was a dream only."

"Come on its almost lunch."

We walked down the hall to the class again he still looked like he saw a ghost.

"Wait I forgot something at the locker."

"Ok come on."

We walked back. I opened it up and in her mirror was Gabby. I screamed out loud.

"Sharpay whats wrong?" he was concerned.

"Look in the locker." I pointed

He screamed too.

"Troy what are you doing in there?" he asked

"Gabby screamed and I looked what was wrong" he told back

"Well Sharpay screamed and she made me look." he told Troy.

"Hi Sharpay you scared me." Gabby said waving to me.

"What do you mean you scared me." I said back.

"I guess we scared ourselves." we lauged.

"Were in school right now so." she told us.

"Thats how I can see you." I finshed her sentence.

"What are you talking about." Troy and Chad said together.

"You dont read the handbook do you Troy." Gabby said to Troy.

"Well I hate reading so no not really." Troy said whining.

"How do you know Sharpay?" Chad questioned me.

"Gabby told me last night." I said perky.

"Yeah I guess thats why I came to you Chad sorry if I scared you."

"No problem I wasnt scared." Chad responded.

"Yeah Chad you wernt scared." I said trying to make fun of him.

"This is the first time we are all together for two years. I said I was happy.

"The bell is going to ring we better go." Chad told me.

"Ok we are going to go." I told them

"See you." they both said and waved to us.

Before I closed the locker I heard something.

"Help us by finding our shadow." it faded away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it and please review!

XOXO Jackie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was now lunch time and I was so happy I decided to eat lunch with everyone insteadof going to go to the library. Chad was ok too he wasnt really sad or

happy but in between that. I wanted to save Gabby soon so we can go to prom and graduation together so I pulled out the book to start reading.

"What are you reading Sharpay?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much." I respanoded.

"The Ins and Outs of Shadowland"  Zeke read.

"What is that for?" Kelsi asked me.

"Research" I simply said.

"What class?" Zeke asked me.

"No class just researching for personal use."

"What kind of dumb idea is that." Martha said rudely.

"She just likes the book." Chad said for me.

"No I am trying to save Troy and Gabriella from Shadowland." I insisted

Everyone started to laugh execpt Chad. I felt hurt inside my friends were laughing at me because I wanted to find my best friends.

"You knew that they been dead for two years now." Jason said while laughing a little.

"Jason dont man." Chad said

"No their not they come to me in my dreams and in the hallyways they tell me to save them." I started to get very emotional.

"Yeah probaly you miss them to much you just think that." kelsi said trying to be nice.

"No I am not thinking that its real." I started to cry and ran to Gabby's locker as I usually went.

"See what you guys did Sharpay was happy today and now look she is going to be upset now or even worst she might turn mean again like freshmen and half

of sophmore year before Gabriella chnged that."

"Were sorry we didnt mean too." all the girls said.

"Tell it to her I am going to go look for her now." Chad said picking up his stuff.

**With Sharpay**

"Gabby I am going to find you I promise I will" I said oppening her locker and seeing if see was there.

"Thank you." a vocie said then disappered.

"Your welcome." I said quietly.

"Sharpay I should of told you not to tell them." Chad said approching me.

"Dont worry Chad I should of known that they would act like that," I said whipping the tears from my eyes.

"They probaly think I am crazy."

"No I will be crazy with you dont worry."

"Thanks I am going to finish my lunch in the library."

"I will go with you and we can read the book together."

"Ok if thats what you dont you want to go eat with your friends."

"Nah I will talk to them later."

"Lets go then."

We walked down the halls to the library. The librarian knew us by now because of all the times we went in for books. I opened up the book to the second

chapter. Chad went to find more books to read while I sat there.

This is what the book says

_Shadowland is a mysteriuos place you never know what you will find or who you meet there. Most people cant leave Shadowland its most likely they have to stay there forever. The only way to get out is if a love one will help its the only way. Someone has to believe that your still alive somewhere. No one in Shadowland can tell outsiders where its at if anyone told the person trying to save them they will automatically stay there forever. If you accomplish to save your love one follow these steps to get back._

_1) Follow the way back only half way _

_2) When near a fork pick the way you wouldnt _

_3) Once you get there just wish your self back_

_Remember once you save someone none of you can tell anyone if do all the people will land in Shadowland until someone saves you and that might take several years. Good luck in your journey._

"Chad I know how to save them come quick." I yelled in thr library.

"Mrs. Evans quiet this is a library." the librian said to me.

"Sorry i will be quiet." I told her in high tone.

"Sharpay how do we save them."

"Oh I never read that part I read what you do after you save them." I laughed a little

"Sharpay read the part how to find them first."

"Yes Chad hold on."

_To find people in Shadowland follow these simple steps and you will be successful._

_1) Start of your journey at close to night fall that is when most shadows appear._

_2) Follow the shadow you want to save _

_3) Once the shadow stops it is usually night fall and shadows are in Shadowland by this timeif not then it will be harder to find and save._

_4) After you have found the person you are looking for follow the steps on the next page._

"I dont have to read the next page I already read it."

"So what does it say to do Sharpay?"

"We have to start to leave close to night time then we follow their shadows till they stop in Shadowland then we find them actually then we have to follow the

steps on this page."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it and please review

Happy Valentines Day! 3

XOXO Jackie


	7. Authors Note Sorry

**Hey people I know your probably mad I havent been updating but I moved and never got a chance to update also writers block dont you hate. So finnaly now I will update and I am starting a new story "I Heart My Foe" hope you check that out. But I promise to update Shadow if you review the other story, if you have thank you.**

**Hope you read and forgive me and dont worry I always keep my promises if you really know me**

**Peace **

**Jackie**


	8. Authours note again

**Hey,**

**I'm sorry for not updating but college is not what I thought it would be so I wil be taking a leave of absents. Dont worry i'll still be on to check things. I 'll get back started in October or so and i'll try to write what I got in my freetime.**

**xoxo Jackie**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sharpay**

It was late afternoon and I couldn't handle to watch the clock tick slowly to only four o' clock. We were to leave the house at five thirty and the hours wouldn't go fast enough. I sat on the bed listening to Ryan rehearsing with the maid. I miss the days i could act, the production, the lights and the applause of the audience but depression took over quickly the night my best friend died. I waited and waited then I began to feel my eyes close shut.

I awoke at least a half hour later to a shiny white light. I got off what seemed like a concrete pavement. But I remember that I had been lying on my bed. Everything seemed different and in a shade of grayish white. I looked around and saw a group crying in sorrow. Maybe a funeral to a dear friend. There I was wondering in the street getting closer to the scene all looked familiar but i could hardly feel. I taped one person on the shoulder. She had short brown curly hair like Gabi once had three summers ago. I taped her on the shoulders again and see turned around to my shock I wanted to faint. it was her wearing black with tears in her brown eyes. Gabriella.

"Sharpay, I thought you were but now your here." She said delightfully hugging me tightly.

"Where do you mean 'here'?" I asked clueless to the whole situation.

"We thought you died for real and you were never coming back."

"What happened to me then?"

She sighed lightly pausing and looking up at me, "You never woke up, they said you were in pain to much that you fell asleep and never opened your eyes."

"But I just took a nap i was going to save you from this place." I argued felling that i was so close that I lose the final battle."

"There's no one to save us now." I looked to the crowd of mourners. There was Ryan, Taylor, Zeke, Martha, Kelsey and the last was of course Chad balling his eyes out over the coffin.

"How did all this happen?"

"One by one they died in car accidents, medical issues and yours apparently was craziness." Gabi laughed like a villain in a horror movie.

"But why?"

"It was meant to be." She said starting to fade away.

"Where's Troy?"

"He wasn't saved in time so he died i got over it cause it's my turn." Her shadow seemed like it was floating in mid air.

"But don't go I can still help." I grabbed her arm but it flew up higher and higher in to the white light.

"Bye Sharpay." She waved and like magic she was gone.

I looked around to my friends for support but one by one they floated up following Gabi's actions. "It's been years Shar; see you when it's your time which will be in a long time." Ryan said the first to disappear into the clouds.

"No this can't be. I tried." I yelled breaking down on my knees. "I really tried." There I was in the middle of no where yelling to absolutely nothing all I heard was a tapping sound getting extremely loud.

"Sharpay." It called increasing in volume. Then a loud shattering sound I was being lifted into the white light and then it went blank.

I woke up in a sweat realizing it was just a dream but not a dream a nightmare i got up to see my window shattered into a million pieces and Chad calling my name down by the front lawn. I approached the broken window looking to him with a bunch of rocks by his side.

"Sorry I can pay for that." He called and I saw the clock flash 5:00 I fell asleep waiting and had a horrible nightmare.

"I'll be down in a second." I called down. As I approached him it seemed he was looking at me in a weird way. "What?"

"Wow I never saw you not wearing heels." I looked down to me feet. I was a mess. Over sized sweat pants, a tank top with flip flops. I surely let myself go these past few weeks

"Yeah yip-pee for you." I said grouchy.

"So how do we get into the school?"

"If you remember I was apart of the committee for a long time." I held up a gold key.

"Guess you have access everywhere." He asked and I giggled.

We broke in to the school and walked up to Troy's locker. It looked different than the other lockers it had a gray hue to the outside not like the shiny red color it used to be and my pink one.

"So what do we do?" He asked as we examined the locker.

"Do you know his code?" I asked touching the spinning lock.

"Yeah unless they changed it."

They haven't opened it and I will find Gabi's."

I ran to the next aisle of lockers two halls away. As I turned the corner I saw a figure that looked like Gabi's, "Sharpay help you're running out of time."

"What do I do?" A man was shoving her away.

"Jump in to my locker and tell Chad to do Troy's" She struggled into the big mans arm. "Hurry."

I ran back to where Chad was he was on the floor. "What happened?"

"I tried to fight it he had Troy."

"We have to get into the locker and fast."

"Are you crazier then ever Sharpay?" He yelled and I thought no but I was too worried of their safety but our safety.

"Just do it." I yelled running to the locker and trying to remember the code.

"14, 19, 12." It whispered lightly. I turned the lock and opened it there was a mirror of vision like an opposite world I stepped in to find I was the same shade as I was in my dream again. Everything was the same.

There I saw Gabi floating just like the dream it was all coming true before my eyes. I ran as fast as I could go to catch her. I grabbed her hand and pulled as hard as I could but this time it worked the force wasn't fighting in a few minutes I got her down. We ran as I still held her in case they tried to take her again. We ran back to the opening as it was about to close. And this time we made it we landed on top of each other in the hallway. I got up slowly and then I hugged her tightly my best friend was back and I could be happy.

"Do you think they got out in time?" Gabi asked a little out of breath.

"Let's check." We walked to the locker it was still open but the mirror like image was gone. "What happened? Where are they?"

"Shar I don't think they got out in time and Chad is stuck in there too."

* * *

**I hope you like it. I know its been a while but i made it and it is kind of a filler to the real drama.**

**Please read review**

**xoxo Jackie**


End file.
